


E.T.A. 5 Minutes (probably gonna change it)

by Justanother_Fandomslave



Series: The 617th Battalion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Pranks, Strip Poker, They're All Gay, a grey jedi, and possibly Nerithla, cause she's a Jedi, clones deserve better, except for hammer, i'm gonna make maul nice, my iddy biddy children, the ones with the weird names are the clones, they are mine and you can only borrow them with permission, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanother_Fandomslave/pseuds/Justanother_Fandomslave
Summary: Little one shots of the 617th battalion and their newly appointed Jedi knight younger sibling.(that was a terrible summary. also prompts and things are open and welcome, please check it out and love these guys along side me. (also have a series of angsty one shots with the 617th in another story called too late to say goodbye))





	E.T.A. 5 Minutes (probably gonna change it)

**Author's Note:**

> set after the second chapter of Too late to say goodbye

The space that she was crouched in was small and cramped. And dark. Very, very dark only a small sliver of light peaked through the bottom of the door that led to the closet she was hiding in. Her wrist com beeped, “Big daddy is on the move. I repeat, big daddy is on the move.”  
“E.T.A.?”  
“5 minutes.”  
Nerithla grinned, perfect, “Is everyone in position?” There were numerous affirmatives and an evil cackle from Whip. “Deploy the smoke machine,” she ordered. There was a hissing sound and a certain smell started to filter through the air. Ugh, vanilla. A few seconds later there was the swishing sound of a door opening followed by an exclamation of, “What the - ?” Nerithla slipped out of her hiding place and quickly typed in the code to lock the door. She then turned her attention to the man in the centre of the room. “Who are you?” he demanded.  
“We are strong and many”, said Sticks, Whip let out another evil cackle. The boy probably needed therapy.  
Hammer narrowed his eyes at the blurry figures hidden in the smoke that filled the room. Was that vanilla? “What do you want?” He growled. There was a pause; Then something launched itself towards him screaming, “Happy anniversary!”  
He let out a startled, “Gah!” and barely managed to prevent himself from falling to the floor after catching his general. Her cry was echoed by others throughout the room and laughter as well. With the smoke now cleared from the room he could see that it had been his brothers all along. Chuckling quietly to himself he glanced down at his general. “Anniversary huh?” she grinned back up at him. “Yeah. Our one year anniversary for the new 617th.”  
“And why was I the one who was surprised?”  
“Your name got pulled out of a helmet.”  
“Hmm.”  
She gently placed her head on his chest. “I’m glad it was you”, his brow furrowed. “I don’t remember much of my family and master was always so distant. But with the all old 617th I didn’t feel so alone, and with you guys it feels like I got my family back again.” His arms tightened around her in a hug. “To me they’re all my Vod. And to us, well you’re our Buir and we really wanted to surprise you and make you happy.” No he was not crying. He was a soldier and they did not cry dammit. Clearing his throat he said, “So does that make all of you my Ade?” There was a muffled mmhm. “And you’re my Ad’ika?” This was answered by a giggle and a ‘yep.’ “Which means you’ll do what you’re told, right?”  
“Yea- wait what?”  
He looked down at her, “Because you have been very reckless recently. And,” she groaned, “- I understand you want to protect us. But leaving yourself wide open just makes us worry more.” She grumbled something under her breath. “I’m sorry what was that?” Hammer asked.  
“Yes Buir.”  
He chuckled and gave her another hug, resting his chin on her head. “You’re a very intriguing Jedi, general.”  
She wriggled out of his embrace, “I don’t think I am a Jedi, not really.” She looked up at him, “I’ve been doing some reading and I found a group of force users called Grey Jedi. They aren’t Sith but they don’t completely follow the Jedi code. They’re sort of in the middle, where I am. I don’t agree with what the Jedi code says, at least not all of it. But I refuse to fall to the dark side. So, a Grey Jedi”  
“Ha! That’s our General, unique to the end! Ow.”  
She snorted and turned to face the two clones. One was rubbing his arm and the other glaring at him, “Thanks Stix. And thank you as well Whip. That was very nice.”  
Everyone laughed. A grey Jedi indeed, thought Hammer looking at his General and the rest of the clones.  
No. His Ade  
…………………….  
Translations:  
Buir: Father/Mother  
Ade: Children  
Ad’ika: little one, son, daughter (of any age)


End file.
